Cody Bennett
Cody Bennett is a character in Dexter that is featured in both the show and the novels. He is Rita and Paul's youngest child with his sister being Astor and his half-brother being Harrison. His step-father (whom he feels great admiration for) is Dexter Morgan, the father of his half-brother and the main character of the series. =Appearance= Cody can be described as a average pre-teen boy, having a bowl haircut of sorts complimented by the brown hue coloring it. His eyes are typically wide and "alive" in a sense as well as his teeth being slightly gapped (and possibly missing a tooth or two). Cody always tends to stand with in a boyish manner, almost in a way as if he were in trouble (possibly reflecting his father's behavior) with his arms down at this sides and his head slightly slouched forward, in contrast to his sister who can be seen with a strong attitude and her arms being crossed most of the time. He wears a variety of clothes, ranging from normal at the house outfits, to dressuits for fancy occassions, swimtrunks and just about everything a boy of his age would wear. =Personality= Cody is represented as the pure innocense that Dexter lost when he was a child, as if Dexter had never lost his mother and instead continued on to be a happy, loving boy. While his sister is often doubtful (and sometimes appears to hate Dexter) of their step-father, Cody has great admiration for him and treats him as if he were his own father. He has a strong attachment to the male members of the family, being originally his father Paul Bennett whom he had full faith in for being a good parent and living up to the role, to now Dexter, who has been in his life consistently and cared for him, his sister and half-brother. He tends not to use foul language, acts respectful amongst adults and lives out the life of a normal boy. However, he does have somewhat of a temper issue as he has demonstrated in a fight with a young boy after he claimed (what Cody believed as false) that Dexter left a campout they were on in the middle of the night. Though he was only claiming honor in Dexter's name, defending it. After the death of each of his parents, instead of slinking into a morbid and somewhat violent depression like his sister, he holds the innocent, crying attitude attributed to his normal personality. Especially most recently with his mother's death, where Astor blames Dexter and wishes he would die, Cody just wants the two of them to stop fighting all the time and live as a family. =Plot= Section in Progress =Other Information= Cody is played by Daniel Goldman in season 1, and by Preston Bailey in seasons 2, 3, and 4. =In the Novels= In the novels, he and Astor are portrayed as budding sociopaths, to whom Dexter provides "guidance". In the tv series, however, they are portrayed as relatively normal. Also in the novels, instead of a half-brother he has a half-sister, Lily Anne, and he and Astor kill a stray dog under the mentorship of Dexter's brother, Brian Moser. =Trivia= *Cody is played by two different actors in his time on the Showtime series, first being portrayed by Daniel Goldman for the first season and then Preston Bailey for the remainder (thus far). Astor has not changed since the first season and Harrison changed (most likely to represent a small skip in time, after the first episode of Season 5...the child is maybe a month or so older and certainly a different baby). =References= Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Season 5 characters